El miembros
-list of currently active weirdos and morons from a to z- (S-B tier only) (C Tier smells.) austin: 'coolausdtin has been a friend of a good amount of the people in tbs for a long time, and sometimes sends images occasionally in the chat. he hasn't been in a voice channel for like half a year '''adam: '''a lame artist and guy who frequently often goes on TBS. used to be known as dextromer, he likes meta knight (and he's a complete moron!!) '''bruno: '''bruno is the dude that is friends with everyone and also joins our calls occasionally. he loves motorola, sony, tenryuu, shantae, death grips, and tf2 '''chris: '''the worst person on this entire server. he trolled everyone on snapchat once after showing everyone his bee girl collection. 'dylan: 'the dylan himself, mariodylan. dylan joins us occasionally and plays games we're playing. '''fran: '''another new member of TBS. after he somehow got the invite from a mysterious source, fran has been the funny man he has been since the start. 'hugo: the irishman everyone loves, hugo joins the calls sometimes and plays games with us hyuano: (also known as hunter,) he's a guy that joins the voice channels once in a while to chat or play epic video games with us. he is infamous for not knowing how to FLY A FUCKING HELICOPTER CORRECTLY in the classic roblox game, steamies vs diesels. ice_cnbe (preston): 'mcdonalds redneck guy in tbs. while he's pretty inactive, the times when he comes on seem to be enjoyable ones. '''jawsh: '''jawsh, the guy who loves everyone for existing. he currently makes a lot of good shit in FL studio and he used to play a lot of Brawlhalla until some shit happened idk. 'kahgo: 'he's a 14 yr old asian shut-in loser. likes lofi but is also really inactive because he's stupid. he's currently stuck in the third dimension after getting evicted in episode 1 of gamer gaming 'kasodus: 'the reelwarman, he comes along sometimes to see what we're doing in calls and also chats about what he's been doing. also he fucking sucks DICK '''kate: '''quiet female infamous for posting thigh pics in tbs chat. she frequently plays jailbreak and is pretty active within the server. 'kevin: 'estonian boy that everyone wants to murder (he likes traps and retweets them on twitter) '''kionne: '''black civilized male who immigrated from rika's server. he is a funny guy known for befriending Andy (albeit for only a short time) and is probably known as one of the only people to get in s tier in little time. '''largevirus: '''one of the veterans of the bud squad. he likes to crossdress on roblox and he would idolize any hot anime woman, even extreme ones such as Nazi anime women. '''luigi gianella: '''19 year old brazilian italian guy that everyone likes. he's always there just spinnin around. 'megas: '''the biggest brainlet on TBS, but still knows how to use photoshop and decent at video editing. Don't trust him with cash, as you can see from his steam profile he has spent way too much on video games. '''milo: '''young hispanic ytpmv'er and budsquad veteran. '''nic: '''kinda active playstation 4 player. while he doesn't like calls with a shit ton of people(i mean it's pretty reasonable tbh,) he does like to talk with a few once and a while. '''nstar: '''hispanic leader of the bud squad español. when he doesn't dream about noodle, he's out making fire tracks like the tribute song for andy. '''parent: '''big bones and protagonist of Fatty Quest. he has a very restrictive music taste and tends to do stupid shit every now and then for the Lulz. '''proxidist: '''also known as very angry british guy. he owns a youtube channel with over 46 million subscribers and has appeared in vr chat episodes of gamer gaming. [http://the-budsquad.wikia.com/wiki/Rika '''rika]: 'the roblox gamer, rika is a newer member that is one of our most active high tiers. he joins our calls and plays games with us 'roasted: 'a canadian syrup man, roasteddasher is the dude that joins our calls every few hours and sometimes chills in there for a bit, then he disappears never to be seen again '''rocket: '''current leader of le bud squad 3 and epic fortnite grinder. rocket's iconic catchphrase is "shut your mouth." 'rolls: 'rollsy previously was one of our most active members, only to be fallen to inactivity in the Great School of 2017. '''shayne: '''known as sum1, he likes squid girls and frequently trolls other members of tbs on a daily basis. 'tboy: '''tboy is a recent member of tbs. he was hated for a bit by a good amount of the members, but they came to terms with him after a bit and he joined the tbs. he quickly gained the friendship of many members, and became an admin like 2 months later. '''valletta: '''viking gigolo dude who comes around once every 37 years. 'vaokao: '''back in the day, vaokao is that dude commonly referred to from tboy as "the guy with a cool voice." he's gone missing but he's still in the server. '''velvet: '''second female coming from the roblox fashion community. she was one of the veterans of tbs, but now she's not really that active now for some reason. '''vxlks: '''another irish funny guy who may have an actual addiction to robeats. he really do be like that sometimes. '''windoze: '''one of the newest members of TBS who also immigrated from rika's server. he was a former robeats mapper who potentially left after spotco's reign of tyranny. now's he's here somehow. 'will: '''will is everyones favorite guy, returning from a hiatus of 4 months. he joins our calls most of the time to play games with us and also likes Roblox Gamers ''//retired//'' '''''LEFT' ''charles: the roblox gamer himself, charles hasn't said anything for 4 months. he used to join every once in a while and gave us some pretty funny calls when he did. '''''LEFT ''crafter: '''fucking loser, no one likes this Brawlhalla playing piece of shit. seriously, fuck this guy. ''BANISHED''' '''ekosi: '''a man previously known for being stinky, ekosi is a high tier that loves baby t-pain and brotherman bill (and toad screaming at daycore pitches) '[LEFT] ''maisuro: '''a friend of emilio and roasted, came along expecting innocence but watched us as we murdered a baby pig over a fire '''LEFT ''meo: '''an old member/admin of ours that disappeared and then reappeared - he lives inside of a cardboard box and is also best friends with deez_gaming2 Category:Members